


Miraculous

by AidenBlairee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Smut, like right off the bat, post reveal fic, pre-reveal fic, there's going to be a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenBlairee/pseuds/AidenBlairee
Summary: Marinette has fallen for her partner and possible one of her best friends. Chat feels the same way and feelings spark between the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second miraculous ladybug fic Ive actually put effort into lol. Don't worry, I am still working on I love you wholly. I just have had this and another idea floating around in my head for a while now. Enjoy.  
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

"Chat please..." Marinette breathed, pulling him closer. The leather clad superhero has the girl pinned to the bed and was currently nipping and kissing his way down Marinette's neck. He really didn't know how the two of them had ended up like this, but honestly at this point he really didn't care anymore. All he could really think about was Marinette at this point; everything about her was clouding his mind.  
His hands pushed her shirt up slowly revealing the smooth pale skin of her abdomens. She shivered slightly as Chat dragged his claws down her stomach, causing goosebumps to rise instantly. He pulled away from her suddenly, causing her to whimper loudly and give him a confused look. He quickly pulled the girl's shirt off, getting Marinette's face to turn a brilliant shade of red. He didn't give her much time to think about her embarrassment of being exposed before attacking her neck again.  
She knew Chat was leaving marks and she definitely knew that she was going to get absolute hell from Alya tomorrow when they hung out, but honestly at this point she didn't really care. She pulled Chat closed, entangling her fingers in his soft blonde hair. She gasped loudly as his hands slipped into her bra and began to touch her very gently. Marinette whimpered and pressed into his touch.   
Chat desperately wished he could feel the softness of Marinette's skin, but there was no way he could do that without releasing his transformation and that would cause more problems than it would solve. She could hardly hold a conversation with him as Adrien; she definitely would not take too well to doing intimate things with him.  
Despite her hormone and lust filled haze, she noticed that Chat was suddenly getting really distracted. She placed her hands on his and stopped him. "Chat..." she said softly, trying to draw him back into reality with her. She pushed his hands away and shifted so that she could look at his face better. "Chat, are you okay?" She asked him, reaching up to cup his face gently.  
It took Chat a moment to shake off the daze he was in and realize that Marinette had stopped him and was talking to him. "Of course I'm okay, my princess; why do you ask?" He inquired, feeling bad for getting distracting and causing her to worry about him.   
"You just seem really distracted suddenly, minou. I was just worried that something happened or that maybe you realized that this wasn't somethin-" Marinette's sentence was cut short by Chat harshly pressing his lips against her, eliciting a loud whimper from her. She pulled his face closer, kissing him back.  
Chat broke the kiss slowly. "It has nothing to do with not wanting to anything with you; I'm just worried that I won't be able to profess this further like I want to because of this dumb magical suit." He said, feeling his cheeks redden as he talked. Marinette frowned slightly; the suit was a bit of a problem and she knew that Chat couldn't just release his transformation and reveal his civilian identity to her. She sighed and tried to come up with some solution for the problem at hand.  
“I could always be blindfolded.” She proposed slowly, feeling the heat rush to her face quickly. At this point she was beginning to feel so unbearably bothered that she was willing to do pretty much anything at this point to get some sort of relief. Chat’s face was also reddening more at the suggestion of blindfolding Marinette. He was pretty happy that she was so willing to continue this because he was pretty sure that he was going to go mad at this rate.  
“A-are you sure that you actually trust me enough to not be able to see w-what’s going on? Especially while doing something like this?” He asked, shakily. Marinette laughed softly before placing her hand on Chat’s cheek, and rubbing it gently with her thumb.  
“Listen to me Chat, I trust you with my life; I trust you more than you will ever be able to comprehend.” She said softly, getting close to his face. “I even trust you enough to do something like this for the first time with you.” She said, her face getting even redder; which Chat really didn’t think was possible at this point. She kissed him gently before pulling away and giving him a soft smile.  
Chat felt his heart swell with emotion after hearing Marinette tell him that. The realization came fast and sudden; he was head over heels in love with Marinette. He was in love with the blushing girl beneath him; the girl who was always there for him when he was having a bad day, who constantly stood up for what was right, who always listened to all of his problems, who was amazingly talented with everything she did, who was beautiful; magnificent; and just so… Marinette. “Marinette, I…” Chat’s sentence cut off. He wasn’t sure if he should just say something like that in this situation. What if what Marinette felt towards him wasn’t the same feelings he was feeling. Instead, he kissed her again; this wasn’t the sweet and innocent kiss that she had just bestowed upon him moments ago or the hormone driven, lust filled kisses from earlier, this one was passionate and filled with love. He pulled her face closer, telling her that he loved her through the kiss.  
The kiss form Chat was absolutely dizzying. Marinette had already figured out her feeling for Chat a little while ago. She saw it coming but she still wasn’t prepared for the day when her brain finally said ‘I love Chat Noir’. It did make being Ladybug a little distracting but she was able to keep herself focused and professional around him. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, her need for him becoming too much for her bear at this point. She entangled her fingers in his hair once more, tugging gently to make her need apparent. Chat made a soft noise before breaking the kiss.  
“Where’s the blindfold?” He breathed, realizing how much that he wanted her too. Marinette begrudgingly pushed Chat off of her and climbed down off of her bed. She dug through the stuff on her desk before finally finding a piece of thick, dark fabric that would be suitable for a blindfold. She returned to Chat, sitting down in front of him. She took deep breath before taking down her now messy pigtails and securely tying the piece of fabric over her eyes. She absolutely hated not being able to see anything, it made her feel way too vulnerable.   
Chat grabbed Marinette’s hand gently and squeezed before releasing his transformation. Marinette laced their fingers together and smiled softly. Adrien smiled back before leaning in and kissing her neck gently. She gasped softly, using her free hand to pull him closer. Adrien nipped at her neck a bit more before letting go of Marinette’s hand, moving to under her bra before sliding the garment of off her and tossing it aside. He was glad that his face was buried in her neck because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to refrain from staring at her.  
He hesitated for a moment before pulling Marinette in his lap, his hands resting on her sides. He inched them up her slowly, enjoying the incredible velvety softness of her skin. He nipped at her neck again before finally touching her chest again, amazed that her skin somehow managed to get softer. Marinette gasped loudly, pressing into the boy’s touch. Adrien got lost in the feeling of Marinette’s skin, continuing to touch her and turning her into a whimpering and gasping mess.  
The lack of being unable to see was driving Marinette absolutely crazy. She was gripping at Chat’s shoulders tightly, probably leaving little imprints with her nails at this point. Chat was all she could think about at this point, her need for him was growing more and more unbearable as he continue to touch at her. “Chat…”She moaned before shifting some and rolling her hips against him. Now that the leather cat suit was out of the way, she could definitely tell that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Adrien let out a whimper against her skin before biting down on her collarbone, getting Marinette to moan his name once more.   
He really wished it were her moaning his real name, but that was a bridge that they were going to have to cross when they both weren’t clearly sexually frustrated beyond all belief. Adrien shifted their positions so that Marinette was now pressed down against her bed like they were to begin with. He took a moment to assess what he wanted to do to her. Part of him wanted to give into the lust and need and just go, but the other part of him wanted to make this an incredible memorable experience for her.  
While he was pondering his options, he began to pull the cute flowery shorts off of her body. He left her sitting there in only her cute lacy panties. He slid his hands up her thighs slowly, staring at the smooth, perfect skin of her supple thighs. It was quiet obvious that all of Mari’s frantic running around paid off at least a little bit for her. Marinette whimpered quietly, wishing that he would touch her more.  
He tugged her panties off and felt his breath catch in his throat. Being a model meant he had seen enough naked women to last him a life time, but seeing Marinette like this was completely different. Her face flushed red and her lips parted slightly as she attempted to keep her breathing even. He was pretty sure that he would never get tired of seeing her like this. Adrien shifted before beginning to kiss at her thighs, slowly moving downwards. He was moving on instinct at this point, going off of things he learned from many late nights of being on the internet.  
He continues to advance lower, causing Marinette to whimper and squirm with each kiss he laid on her skin. She had to grab the bed to avoid grabbing his hair and forcing him to move along faster. She already knew what he was doing and it was driving her absolutely made that he was moving so slowly. Finally he reached his final destination, running his tongue over her at an agonizingly slow pace, conveniently avoiding her clit as he did. Her hand shot down and grabbed his hair, a strangled moan escaping her lips. He made a soft noise when she grabbed his hair, running his tongue over her again and still avoiding all contact with the bundle of nerves she desperately wanted him to touch.  
Adrien moved on instinct, going at her as slow as possible for a little while, enjoying the little gasps and moans that Marinette provided. He finally gave into the noises she was making and brushed his tongue over her clit, causing Marinette’s whole body to jolt slightly and tense. She let out a high pitched whimper that made Adrien glad that she mentioned that her parents were out for the night. He circled the bundle of nerves with his tongue, getting her to breathily call out his name and tug at his hair lightly. He pulled away briefly, smirking before going back and sucking at her clit lightly. Marinette rolled her hips and called out his name loudly.  
Adrien went at her for a little while longer, dipping his tongue into her a couple of times before finally pulling away from her. Marinette had been reduced to a panting and whimpering mess at this point. “Chat…” She breathed, reaching out for him. She wanted more of him so much at this point. “Chat… please I need more.” She begged. Adrien couldn’t help but stare at her while she was like this. Normally Marinette was so composed when she wasn’t talking to him, but this was complete out of character for her.   
“Be patient, my princess.” He purred before shrugging out of his over shirt. She sat up and adjusted the blindfold, making sure that it wasn’t going to fall off. She reached out and grabbed his hand, glad that she actually found it on the first try. She then slid into his lap before kissing him softly. She pulled away from him before letting her hands slide down his chest. She then took a hold of his shirt and began to pull it off; Adrien helped her out some, knowing that she could only do so much.  
She began to stroke his abdomen slowly, enjoying the soft, toned planes of it. Even though his suit was skin tight, she still wished that she could actually admire his physique without the leather suit in the way. She memorized every plane and dip of his abdomen with her hand. She let her hand go lower until it ran into the waistband of his pants. Deciding to be daring, she dipped her hand into his pants and lightly gripped him through his boxers, getting him to hiss with pleasure. She let her hand dance down his clothes erection; the little noise of pleasures that he made were music to Marinette’s ear. She teased him for little while before he finally stopped her  
“As much as I am enjoying this, princess, I really do think we should be moving along.” Adrien said, being sure to keep up the pet names that used as Chat. He shifted Marinette off of his lap so that she was lying on her bed again before getting his pants out of the way quickly. He took a deep breath before removing his boxers as well. He was glad that Marinette was blindfolded so she couldn’t see the brilliant shade of red that his face had turned. All that was going through was his mind was the fact that this was actually happening right now. He leaned over Marinette and kissed her gently, pressing himself against her teasingly.  
Marinette whimpered into the kiss and rolled her hips against him. Adrien groaned quietly and began to slide himself into her slowly before he lost the courage to do so, stopping once he was fully inside of her. Marinette was seeing stars in the darkness she was in; her mind was completely blank as she moaned loudly, the feeling of being so full driving her crazy. She clung to him tightly before running her hand through his hair in hopes of getting him to start moving.  
Adrien groaned slightly before beginning to move slowly, pulling out of her almost entirely and sliding back; Marinette moaned his name softly and pulled at his hair. He kept at that pace for a little while before speeding up, getting her to moan even louder. He couldn’t help but watch her face as he moved within her; the way it was flushed bright red and twisted up with pleasure was a sight that he was sure that he would never get sick of seeing. He began into kiss at her neck slightly while letting his hand slide down and start massaging her clit with skilled fingers.   
Marinette’s back arched off of the bed slightly as she moaned his name again, an overwhelming pleasure washing over her. She dug her finger nails into the boy’s shoulders so harshly that she was sure that she was leaving marks on him. Her reaction encouraged Adrien to continue what he was doing, speeding the movements up more. His mouth wandered down from her neck to her collarbone and then to her breasts, taking one of her nipples and nipping at it slightly. Marinette nearly screamed him name out as she climaxed, the stimulation she was receiving pushing her over the edge fully. Adrien’s climax followed close behind hers, moaning her name as he did. He pulled away from her slowly, noticing that she was trembling as she came down from her high.  
“Are you okay, Marinette?” He asked in a soft tone, brushing her bangs off of her now slightly sweaty forehead. She gave him a small, reassuring smile, wishing that she didn’t have stupid blindfold on so that she could actually see Chat’s face.  
“I’m fine.” She said softly, reaching out for him. Adrien leaned forward, letting her hand cup his cheek gently. He smiled at her and kissed wrist and petting her shoulder gently. He was feeling overwhelmed by the love and affection he had for this magnificent girl, getting caught up in the moment. “I want to take this blindfold off.” She sighed.  
“I’m sure you do. Let me get dressed so that I can transform back.” He said softly, really wishing that he didn’t have to. She nodded and dropped her hand from his face. Adrien pulled his clothes back on and transformed back into Chat Noir. “Alright princess, let’s get you your sight back.” He said before reaching down and removing the blindfold from Marinette’s eyes. He smiled as her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. She smiled wide at him, glad to see his face again. “Come on, get dressed.” He said softly.   
“Are you going to leave?” She asked him quietly as she pulled her clothing back on. She settled herself down in her bed. Chat took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
“I will stay until I am sure that you are asleep but I promise that I will be back tomorrow night for sure.” He said before kissing her hand. Marinette frowned slightly and nodded; she knew that Chat had a good reason for not staying the night but she still wished that she could have him there all night while she slept. “Get some rest my princess.” He said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. This took me a solid week to actually fully type out but here it is.


End file.
